Death Note: The Second Note, Kira's Return
by Heki564
Summary: ON HIATUS. It's been two years since the disapearence of Kira and the world has gone back to it's old ways. Followers of Kira around the world are in dismay. Enter young american collage student, Namika Wright weilding a familar black notebook.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is placed after Light's death. It's not going to be any kind of mushy romance crap so don't worry. Also you'll want to check out Kira-Oni13's story, Death Note: Black Vow. It's a parallel story to mine but it starts a few months before mine...**

**LINK TIME! Just remove the spaces: www . fanfiction . net/s/6311491/1/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**___

* * *

_

Prologue

It's been two years since Kira left us, and the world has returned to how it was before. Murders, robbers and rape cover the headlines. The only difference is that criminals were being more careful with how they go about committing their acts.

Many people are grateful for Kira's disappearance. Those people hope he's dead so he can't return. There are also those that are indifferent to everything that happened. If they cheered on Kira when he was here or if they cheered on L doesn't matter. They don't care about anything once it settles. Then there are a few that believe this is a test from Kira, to see if the world can continue on without his guidance. If it is, the world is failing miserably.

I am one of the few people in the last group. We're all embarrassed by how the rest of the world is acting in his absence. If we feel this way, I hate to know how Kira feels. No one has kept to his will except us few faithful. I'm sure when he comes back, he'll complete his world.

My name's Namika Wright. I'm a collage freshman in my hometown deep in the western part of Kansas. It's a small collage, nothing that really special. You probably wouldn't even know about it unless you lived near it. Nothing about this town is really well known or interesting. It's completely boring. The only exciting thing around here maybe a few cow rustlings. The only reason I'm still here is for the fact I get free tuition due to my mother being the advance English professor.

My life has been just as boring as the town I live in. No exciting adventures, no moving, rustlings or contests. Just an ass numbingly dull, normal life… Until now.

A black notebook had fallen in front of me when I was working on my history essay this morning, in the park. It was a plain black notebook with the silver words DEATH NOTE scrawled on the bottom, in fancy cursive writing. When I picked it up out of curiosity, and opened it to the first page I was greeted with bold white words on a black background: How to Use It. Curiosity rising, I read the first rule, 'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'

I laughed and dropped the book back on the ground. I had just figured it was some prank or a troubled kid's hit list. Still chuckling I returned to my history assignment. That is until I stopped and picked the notebook back up.

Wasn't it rumored that Kira killed using a mysterious notebook? Opening it again I read the next rule, 'This note will not take effect unless the user has the person's face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected.'

I had smiled as I closed the notebook and ran to my dorm. I had to test it to make sure, but I'm certain this could be the real deal.

I sat in my dorm for what seems like hours before the clock turned to 6:00 and the news turned on. After who knows how many minutes of nonsense they turned to a live showing of an arrest. _"The suspect, James Patton was found living only a few miles from where his victims where buried."_

I had turned to the blank page in front of me and wrote the murderer's name down. When I looked back at the TV they where showing the pictures of the victims. "_All three young women were found buried near the Arkansas River last week. The victims parents… Hold on, I'm receiving some new information. It seems the suspect has collapsed! H-he's dead!"_

I had stared at the screen as they showed the police scrambling to remove the body. I turned my blank look to the notebook. It had worked. I couldn't believe it! A few seconds later I had found myself laughing manically, for my wish had come true.

_Kira has chosen me._

_

* * *

_

**Let me know how I did! And please read Kira-Oni13's as well. It might take me a while to update as school isn't helping and my parents won't let me on the computer. (I'm pretending to study for Human Anatomy XP)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! It sure has been a while hasn't it? I finally got around to typing this up considering the fact that I have the next five chapters written out in my note book... Anyway, a few things are needed to be able to understand this chapter. One, I have switched to third person point of view. The next thing is that the italics will be broadcasts, words in 'these things' are thinking, and finally words in "these things" are talking. **

**Now, a little spoiler for the chapter... One OC is introduced, two characters come back and three are mentioned but not named. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... at all! Otherwise certain people wouldn't have died...**

_

* * *

_

"Thirty criminals have died of heart attacks around the world in the past week. There are talks of Kira's return."

Namika paused in her writing and turned towards the TV. "They think I'm Kira..." This was defiantly not what she wanted. She needed a way to get that across. She thought for awhile, running through ideas, but ended up going back to writing names and times in the Death Note.

Her uncle had actually worked on the Kira case back in Japan but quit before it was over. Since she was studying law at the time her uncle had shared some of the case with her, telling her that it was top secret information. She had reviewed the case again and again to make sure she wouldn't mess up and fail Kira. She was using her nights to write names in the notebook for the next day. She was also being careful to kill the same amount of criminals all around the world so they wouldn't find her too fast. She tried to take all the precautions to not get caught. Kira needed her to punish the world after all.

Wheezy laughter filled the room, causing Namika to spin around in her char. The sight that met her eyes, however, caused her to fall out of it with a startled gasp.

Before her stood a figure about seven feet tall, its skin a pale red hue. His face was framed by thick messy brown hair and wrapped in loose bandages. Its face only showing glowing red eyes and sharp teeth that overlapped its bottom lip. It was dressed in a ratty old cloak with boots that looked like sacks tied onto his feet. The whole outfit was in black and dark shades of red, except for the dress shirt which was a yellowing white. Its overly long arms ended in literal bony hands, the extremely long fingers being only bone. In all it looked like one of the monsters you'd wake up screaming about in the middle of the night.

"Who... No... What are you?" Her voice was nothing but a horse whisper yet the creature before her answered.

"I am a shinigami and that," It said, raising a boned finger to point at the notebook on the desk, "Is my Death Note."

"A shinigami..." She whispered to herself, "God of death." She looked up into the creature's red eyes and gave a soft, breathy laugh. "Are you here to take my soul?"

The wheezy laughter filled the room once more as the shinigami replied. "No. I was simply tired of the Shinigami Realm and I had heard from another shinigami that the human world was particularly interesting. So I've decided to give it a shot."

"So you're not going to kill me?" She asked cautiously, waiting for confirmation in the form of a nod before releasing a relieved sigh. "You're just here for entertainment then." The shinigami nodded again, eyes never leaving the girl in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Light," He replied.

Namika smiled then. "What a funny name for a god of death. I'm Namika." She almost reached out to shake his hand but stopped once she looked at the creatures boney hands.

"I must tell you," Light carefully watched the girl before him as he spoke. "Once you've used the notebook you can neither go to heaven nor hell."

Namika smiled after a short pause, "Of coarse." She walked back to the desk and picked up the notebook. "I need to find a way to show the world that I am not Kira, just a messenger." She thought aloud.

The shinigami cocked his head in almost animal like gesture of curiosity. "Kira?"

Namika spun around, "You don't know who Kira is?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief. "Everyone does! He's turning this world into one with out crime by ridding it of the evil in it."

"Is that why you're only writing criminals down in the death note?" Light chuckled as Namika nodded and turned back to her name writing. "Humans are very interesting. I'll have to thank Ryuuk."

~X~

_"Hello people of the world. I am Zero. You have all been referring to the recent criminal's deaths as Kira's work and while it is in fact his word being carried out it is I who is doing it. I am simply Kira's messenger. He has chosen me to help punish those who disobeyed his law during his absence. Those of you who have done no wrong have nothing to fear, but those of you who have will be judged. Remember, Kira is watching."_

Near blinked at the gothic letter Z adorning the screen. 'This Zero seems to be smarter than Light. Or at least has records of his screw ups.' He had known this 'Kira' wasn't the same as before unless Light had come back as a ghost which was entirely absurd. But after everything Near had seen over this case he knew not to be surprised if that were the case. This one had moved differently, more carefully than the last Kira. Instead of having an increased amount of deaths in Japan, the range was basically the same all over the world and on top of that they were three hours apart exactly.

Near sat on the floor twirling a strand of hair between his fingers, ignoring the toys sprawled out in front of him. 'This person makes it nearly impossible to find and identify them.' He turned his gaze to the file lying next to him. The file was labeled 'Case 0352; The Kira Investigation'. Over the cover were words marked in deep red, clearly stating that it had been reopened. 'They'll have to make a mistake some time and when that happens, I'll be there to catch them. It's only a matter of time.'

~X~

_"... Remember, Kira is watching."_

A boy with scruffy blond hair was zoned in on the television. He frowned at the black gothic Z before it turned back to the news casters discussing the latest string of murders. 'So this is the new Kira.' He reached over to his laptop and typed down everything that had just been on the broadcast. He had been studying the Kira case since it had taken the lives of his two and only friends, leaving him alone in the world. Since the overgrown albino child had beaten him to it, he never could avenge their deaths. Now that this new Kira had risen he could finally have his chance.

Reaching over to the bag of multicolored candies, the man turned back to the special on the Kira investigation the news station was putting on. 'I promise to catch Zero for both of you, Mello, Matt.'


End file.
